A Royal Problem
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: When Susan has a bit too much to drink at Edmund's birthday ball, Caspian is faced with a bit of a problem...


**C.S. Lewis owns Narnia**

The ball had started out pretty much the same as any ball for a king's birthday would.

His fellow kings and queens were introduced to the assembled before the guest of honour was welcomed.

Caspian's shirt was itching like hell at Edmund's 16th, why on earth he had allowed Susan to dress him in this material, he was unaware.

Susan's attire however was a different matter, Caspian found it difficult to take his eyes off his stunning wife. The teal gown fitted tight to her body and the slit in her skirt revealed a part of her luscious legs. Caspian felt like he could stare at her for hours and not get bored, what annoyed him was that this opinion was a mutual one in the room.

"Oh Caspian, do take that glare off your face, it's my birthday for Aslan's sake." Edmund came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"Sorry Ed, but have you seen the way that foreign prince is looking at your sister?" Edmund snorted at Caspian's comment. "Ed, seriously!"

"Ok calm down, she's your wife, go over there." Edmund rolled his eyes and walked to go sit down.

"Thanks Ed!" He shouted over his shoulder before walking over to the other side of the room.

"I really do love your dress Queen Susan, it really suits you."

"Stupid accent." Caspian started muttering things under his breath.

"Well thank you, Prince Calomore, for the fifth time, oh honey!" Susan's fake smile turned to true happiness when she spotted her husband.

Caspian grinned and walked up behind his wife to wrap his arms around her.

"Hello Darling, Prince Calomore." Caspian laughed internally as the Prince immediately stopped looking at Susan's legs.

"Sweetheart, I'm a little thirsty and I know you haven't talked to Peter for awhile, let's go sit down."

The couple bid the Prince goodbye and made their way over to the head table.

There was no one but the royals around so the two slipped into Caspian's throne with Susan on his lap as they were handed drinks.

20 minutes later the Gentle Queen had drank a few too many drinks and was giggling like a mad woman.

"Sweetheart, are you not sure you would like to head to bed?" Caspian asked, stroking her hair.

"I don't think she wants to sleep Cas." Edmund laughed and Peter whacked him over the head.

"Eddy! Hit me again!" Susan shouted and Edmund turned to her.

"Su, I don't think you need anymore."

"Eddy." She stuck out her bottom lip like a child.

"Susan, sort the slit of your dress out." Peter stated in a monotone. Susan had spread out across Caspian's lap in the last twenty minutes so the slit of her dress had opened quite a lot and she was attracting quite a bit of male attention.

Lucy laughed as Caspian pulled her dress together and glared at the men jesting towards his wife.

"Can I have your attention please!" Everyone turned to the announcer who was stood by five square parcels covered by red cloth. "I have here the new portraits of your monarchy and I am delighted to introduced Trumpkin the dwarf to unveil them."

The trumpets were blown and Trumpkin walked out with a grin on his face.

"Honey look it's DLF!" Susan giggled and pointed.

"I know sweetheart shush." He placed a finger on her lips and shifted her so that she was facing the cloths.

"These portraits were painted after Queen Susan's birthday ball."

"Oh do I want to see Queen Susan's, did you see her dress at that ball. King Caspian is a lucky man." Someone in the middle of the crowd chatted to his brother and his voice carried.

The first portrait to be revealed was Peter's. His blue shirt was velvet and was barely visible under the jacket worn over it. He stood tall with his sword out the sheath and pointed to the ground. He looked like the High King he was, ruthless and strong.

Lucy's portrait was revealed next. She looked the figure of innocence but at the same time the teenager she was growing into. Her light blue dress fell to her ankles and her hair was in curls down to her waist. She faced the artist with raised eyebrows and biting her lip.

Peter looked at his little sister with a 'what the hell is that?' look. The youngest Pevensie shrugged her shoulders and turned to where Edmund's portrait was being uncovered.

The youngest king was sat on the ground his legs out straight in front of him as he rested on his elbows. A couple of the girls squealed and Lucy burst out laughing.

"Shush Lu." Edmund elbowed her as the first portrait of Susan and Caspian was revealed.

Susan was sat in a chair while Caspian stood behind her. While Caspian wanted to punch the unknown person in the middle of the crowd but he had to agree, he was a very lucky man.

One of Susan's legs was propped up on the edge of the chair visible by the slit right down the middle of the skirt showing the gold of her underskirt. The dress itself was crimson and had a small triangle between her breasts. Her brown curls fell to her hips with her crown perched on the top of her head, a sultry look on her face.

Caspian's stance was protective and look on his face screamed, 'Don't touch her or I'll kill you'. His gold shirt was covered by the black jacket and his hands gripped her shoulders.

The lords in the crowd gave a wolf whistle as the next portrait was revealed.

Their clothes were the same but they were wrapped around each other with Susan's leg wrapped around Caspian's waist. The portrait showed the passion the couple shared and the love they held for each other.

"Hey um honey, do you want to go recreate that?" Susan whispered in Caspian's ear and he closed his eyes, knowing that his wife was incredibly drunk.

"Sweetheart, I think it's really best if you get some sleep." Caspian pulled her closer and readjusted his hands ready to lift her up.

"Bed? Yes. Sleep? Later." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to place kisses all over his face.

"Um honey I think it's bed? Yes. Sleep? Yes." Caspian stood up and readjusted Susan in his arms.

"OK, maybe." Caspian's smiled as he saw her eyelids dropping and by the time Caspian had bid tonight to her siblings she was fast asleep.

As he walked up the stairs Susan snuggled closer in her sleep due to the breeze.

When he reached their chamber, he placed her on the bed and started to get her ready, knowing she wouldn't want to wake up in her ball gown. After finding the ties he managed to remove it and slip it off her body.

He then removed her petticoats and her shoes, realising the order he was doing this in was completely random.

Caspian knew that her corset was very uncomfortable, she complained about it many a time but he had no idea about untying all those knots. He knew he was at a standstill but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. He also didn't want to just start tugging as he knew that he would get himself into a bigger mess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Caspian poked his head around the door. "Lucy! Thank goodness!"

"Hey Cas, are you OK?" The sweet little girl looked concerned.

"Not really Lu, I really hope you know how to unlace a corset."

Lucy let out a giggle and walked in; within a few minutes she walked back over to the door and bid Caspian good night.

Caspian smiled sweetly at his wife and lifted the covers to tuck her in. He was pretty sure that his heart grew when he climbed into bed and she subconsciously wriggled towards him.

He just looked at his wife for a while and felt like a creep but admiring her beauty always made him calm down.

Her long brown curls spread across the pillow like a halo around her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her face giving way to her long and elegant neck that gave way to her shoulders and her gorgeous chest. Good lord he loved her chest and her stomach and especially what was below that. And then there were her legs, her long toned legs which led to her dainty feet. Aslan, he loved every single part of that woman and as thoughts of her filled his mind while he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Susan awoke in her favourite way, encased in Caspian's arms. Her head ached like hell but the feeling of Caspian managed to cancel it out.

"Good morning beautiful." Susan smiled as she received a kiss to the forehead.

"Good morning, do we have any pain killers?" Susan asked as her headache grew stronger when she moved.

"Pain killers?" Caspian tried out the new sequence of words on his tongue.

"Oh sorry, willow bark."

"There should be some in the drawer, hang on."

Caspian reached into the drawers behind him and pulled out a piece of willow bark, smiling as he produced it to his queen.

"Thank you darling."

Yes, that stranger was right, Caspian was a lucky man, the luckiest in the world in fact.


End file.
